


Guess

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [99]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you gonna tell me who it is?"  Zayn shook his head and Liam frowned in confusion.  "Well, can I guess, then?" </p>
<p>Liam tries to guess Zayn's crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess

**Author's Note:**

> you guys have been AWESOME with reviews!! just one more drabble to go, so keep it up! if you haven't read the rest of the series yet, please do and let me know which ones you like/want me to continue! also, if anyone has prompts for me, feel free to leave those in the comments as well!

From the moment school got out, Liam and Zayn were determined to make it the best summer ever, as had been their goal every year since they were six. Every year, it got better and better.

The days were spent outside, riding around town on their skateboards, meeting Niall or Louis or Harry for lunch or a game of footie, looking for a job that they could work together, and trying to forget that it was their last summer before Uni. Whatever they did, though, they did together, just as they had always done; everyone who knew them knew that one would never be seen without the other. 

Liam loved every moment he spent with his best friend. Zayn knew him better than he knew himself and was someone Liam could be completely himself with. It was no surprise to Liam that he had fallen in love with Zayn. Zayn had always been his whole world anyways, so did the sudden realization change anything? Liam liked to think it didn't, but there was always that little voice asking _what if?_ _What if they could be more than friends? What if Zayn hated him?_ Of course, he's being ridiculous, which was why he tried to avoid thinking about it whenever possible.

Liam's favorite times were the nights spent on his couch with Batman in the DVD player and Zayn curled into his side. They did this as often as possible because it was nice to just relax after a day of going, going, going. Liam liked to think Zayn enjoyed it as much as he did.

"Li?" Zayn asked hesitantly, looking up from where his head was rested on Liam's chest. Liam paused the movie before responding.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Have you ever...liked someone?" He asked carefully, not looking Liam in the eye. Had Zayn's head been resting on Liam's other side, he would have heard the younger boy's heart stutter briefly. They had never really talked about it before; neither of them had ever had a girlfriend. Honestly, Liam had been trying to avoid the topic as much as possible and he was a bit nervous now that it had been brought up.

"Well, yeah," Liam tried to sound casual. "Why? Haven't you?"

"I...yeah, but..." His voice trailed off and Liam gently held Zayn's face so that he was looking at him.

"But, what? Do you like someone now?" Liam wasn't really sure what answer he was hoping for but he realized that one way or another, this was it.

Zayn's cheeks reddened when he mumbled, "Yeah, sorta." His eyes wandered around the room, showing a significant interest in the floor.

Liam put on a smile that he hoped looked genuine. "Are you gonna tell me who it is?" Zayn shook his head and Liam frowned in confusion. "Well, can I guess, then?" Liam took Zayn's shrug for a yes and wracked his brain for anyone Zayn could possibly fancy, deliberately steering away from himself as a possibility.

"Is it someone I know?" He started. Zayn nodded, still refusing to meet Liam's eyes. "Do they go to our school?" Another nod. "Perrie, maybe? You said she was fit..."

Zayn laughed darkly. "Not Perrie, although I guess she is pretty fit."

"Danielle? Or Cher?" Liam tried. "She's gotta be someone you talk to a bit, yeah?"

"Who said it was a girl?" Oh. _oh._

"Is it?" Liam did his best to school his expression but inside he was practically spinning with nerves.

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Liam was quiet for another minute. He really didn't know what to do with this new information. Of course, he had always kind of suspected that Zayn was gay, but like he said, they had never really talked about it. Having it confirmed made it that much more real.

"Are we really good friends with him, then?"

Zayn sighed. "You could say that. I don't want you to guess anymore, Li; can we just forget it?"

"I suppose, but Zayn you know you can tell me anything? I promise. I'm kind of curious now, though."

"Do you really want to know?" Zayn looked almost pained and Liam was worried for reasons he didn't even know, but he nodded. "Then you have to promise not to hate me or anything. Promise?" Liam nodded again. Zayn sighed and rested his head against Liam's chest again, using the steady breathing to calm himself down. "It's...it's you, Li. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember and you've always treated me like I'm actually worth something and I can really be myself when I'm with you and you're just the most amazing person I've ever met and I really don't want this to screw anything up and..."

Liam cut off his rambling friend by crushing their lips together briefly. Zayn blinked in shock.

"What was that for?"

"I like you too, you donut," Liam grinned. "I didn't want to tell you in case you didn't like me back, but I have for a while, actually. Like, a lot."

"Really?"

"Really. Now just kiss me already. For real." Zayn smiled and obliged, moving his lips smoothly against Liam's. it wasn't Liam's first kiss, but it was the first one that actually meant something. It was the first one with the boy that he was completely in love with, the first one with the boy that somehow loved him back, the first one where Liam felt something. He felt everything.

"Wow," Zayn breathed when they pulled back. Liam smiled.

"Yeah. Wow."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
